Beauty and The Beast Ver 2
by BabySteph
Summary: "Can you really love such an ugly creature as I am?" - ChanBaek!


Title : Beauty and The Beast

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Yaoi, drama, romance

Rating : M

Length : Oneshoot

* * *

"_Can you really love such an ugly creature as I am?" – Beauty and The Beast _

* * *

Mungkin karena tahun ini usia Baekhyun menginjak tujuh belas tahun dan sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga Byun, bahwa setiap anak yang sudah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun akan dinikahkan dengan anak keluarga Park. Baekhyun adalah yang tertua di keluarga Byun. Tetapi malah ia yang menikah paling terakhir. Adik keduanya, Jong In, baru saja menikah tahun kemarin dengan Kyungsoo yang merupakan anak bungsu. Baekhyun masih memiliki adik lagi, namanya Sehun. Tetapi bocah itu malah sudah menikah dengan anak sulung keluarga Park yang bernama Luhan. Padahal usia Sehun saat itu belum mencapai tujuh belas. Alasannya simpel. Sehun iri dengan pernikahan Jong In. Sehun mengancam kedua orang tua mereka bahwa ia akan kabur bersama Luhan kalau mereka tidak segera dinikahkan. Konyol, anak-anak sekali, tetapi tetap saja kedua belah pihak menyetujui dan mereka menikah enam bulan setelah pernikahan Jong In dan Kyungsoo.

Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk Baekhyun menikah. Baekhyun dan kedua saudaranya dibiasakan tumbuh bersama dengan anak-anak keluarga Park. Bahkan ketika Jong In menginjak usia tujuh tahun, ia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan kedua saudaranya–usia mereka masing-masing berjarak satu tahun— bahwa mereka harus menentukan pilihan diantara ketiga Park bersaudara saat itu juga dan tidak boleh merubah keputusan mereka di masa depan.

"Aku memilih Kyungsoo! Kalau kalian berani merebutnya, aku akan menjambak rambut kalian hingga botak!" kata Jong In saat itu dengan semangat perjuangan yang menggebu-gebu. Sehun merengut tapi Baekhyun diam saja.

"Silahkan saja!" sahut Sehun ketus. "dari awal aku sudah memilih Luhan _hyung_. Dia mungil sekali dan sangat manis. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo _hyung_. Dia pendek dan matanya besar sekali." Sehun kecil menjulurkan lidahnya, yakin sekali tindakannya akan membuat Jong In marah. Sehun suka sekali membuat kedua kakaknya jengkel. Bedanya Baekhyun jauh lebih sabar dari Jong In. Dan memang benar. Wajah Jong In seketika berubah merah padam.

"Kau bilang apa? Pendek?" desis Jong In penuh ancaman, matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Tidak lihat, ya, kalau kau itu jelek dan suka ngeces! Luhan _hyung_ tidak akan mau dengan anak ingusan yang suka ngeces!" Sehun menangis mendengar olokan Jong In tetapi anak itu mana mau peduli. Sehun membuat Jong In marah dan Jong In hanya peduli bagaimana caranya membalas adik kecilnya yang jahil itu.

"Kau jahat!" teriakan Sehun membahana di dalam kamar mereka. Matanya sembab dengan ingus yang mengalir di hidungnya dan merambat ke pipi ketika Sehun mengusapnya kasar. "Dasar _kkamjong_! Aku akan bilang kepada Kyungsoo kalau kau adalah manusia termesum di dunia!"

Jong In berteriak membentak Sehun. Ia mengambil boneka pororo kesayangannya kemudian melemparkannya ke kepala Sehun. Sehun menjerit, ia berlari keluar kamar untuk menghindari kejaran Jong In sementara Baekhyun yang tadi diam dan memperhatikan hanya menghela napas –sudah biasa dengan pertengkaran mereka.

Meskipun pada saat itu Baekhyun hanya diam saja, dia tetap memilih. Meskipun hanya tersisa satu pilihan saja, Baekhyun tetap menyatakan pilihannya secara jelas. Saat usianya sepuluh tahun, dia dan kedua saudaranya memutuskan untuk menghambiskan liburan musim panas dengan mengadakan _camping_ di hutan belakang rumah keluarga Park. Malam itu, kejadiaan yang menggemparkan sekaligus memilukan telah terjadi. Dan malam itu juga, ketika semua orang pecah dalam tangisan, Baekhyun secara tegas mengatakan bahwa ia memilih Chanyeol—anak kedua— sebagai calon suaminya.

Ketiga Park bersaudara berusia lebih tua dari Byun bersaudara. Mereka semua sudah bekerja dan sama seperti Byun bersaudara, jarak umur mereka masing-masing satu tahun. Yang paling tua, Luhan, berumur 25 tahun dan merupakan direktur utama di perusahaan Park Corp yang merupakan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Pasangannya, Sehun, masih 16 tahun dan merupakan murid SMA. Dia nakal dan sangat jahil kepada saudaranya tetapi bisa berubah dewasa jika berada didekat Luhan. Kyungsoo masih 23 tahun dan merupakan yang paling muda. Ia seorang guru musik. Pasangannya Jong In, masih sangat belia dan merupakan siswa kelas dua SMA. Itulah sebabnya diantara semuanya, mereka yang paling sering bertengkar –tidak kalah dengan Sehun dan Luhan kalau urusan berdebat dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia adalah seorang guru olahraga. Entah takdir atau bagaimana, Chanyeol merupakan guru di sekolah Baekhyun. Guru yang terkenal sangat pendiam, tidak suka bersosialiasi, dan salah satu guru yang _ditakuti_. Dan dengan status Chanyeol yang merupakan gurunya, Baekhyun jadi lebih leluasa melihat lelaki itu setiap harinya. Memperhatikannya setiap hari tetapi tidak berani mendekati. Sebenarnya, ikatan diantara mereka lebih kuat dari pasangan yang lain. Tetapi Chanyeol adalah orang yang payah dalam mengekspesikan perasannya. Apalagi semenjak kejadian musim panas itu Chanyeol tidak sama lagi. Ia telah berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat jauh berbeda.

* * *

Pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan berlangsung sepuluh menit lagi. Semua orang sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Byun—tempat pernikahan akan berlangsung. Baekhyun bersama dengan kedua saudaranya masih berada di dalam kamar. Meskipun sudah dewasa, mereka tetap tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama. Kamar mereka bertiga luasnya melebihi ruang keluarga. Mereka menyekat jarak wilayah mereka dengan isolasi berwarna mera –sangat kekanakan. Sehun mendapat wilayah lima centimeter lebih luas dari yang lain dengan alasan karena ia adalah yang paling muda. Tidak adil!

Jong In dan Sehun sudah mengenakan tuksedo mereka sementara Baekhyun masih mengenakan jeans dan kemeja linennya. Kepanikan membuat keadaan menjadi kacau.

"Katakan bahwa aku tidak akan menikah!"

"Tapi kau memang akan menikah, _hyung_! Demi tuhan, kau tidak boleh panik!"

"_Hyung_, kusarankan kau segera memakai tuksedomu sebelum Ibu datang kemari."

"Tidak bisa! Tubuhku panas dan aku gemetar!

"Sumpah, _hyung_. Kau tidak boleh pingsan!"

"Memangnya aku bilang akan pingsan? Aku gemetaran, Sehun!"

"_STOP_! Tidak ada waktu untuk saling berteriak!"

"Kamar mandi! Aku butuh kamar mandi sekarang juga!"

"Tidak!" teriak Jong In dan Sehun kompak, tahu betul Baekhyun bakal mengunci diri di dalam kamar mandi jika sampai mereka membiarkan anak itu masuk kesana. Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya. Baekhyun mengulanginya beberapa kali tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa merasa tenang.

"Serius," mulai Baekhyun, kengerian terpancar jelas dari matanya. "aku butuh kamar mandi!" jeritnya panik. Jong In segera menangkap wajah Baekhyun, memaksa kakaknya untuk menatap dirinya.

"Ssst, _hyung_, kau akan baik-baik saja." kata Jong In, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun sebisanya. Ia tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini, begitupun dengan Sehun. Diantara mereka bertiga, Baekhyun yang paling ahli untuk membuat orang lain merasa tenang dan nyaman. "Ini pernikahanmu. Pernikahan yang kau dambakan. Kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, ingat?"

Perlahan-lahan, secara ajaib Baekhyun menjadi tenang karena Jong In mengingatkannya lagi dengan Chanyeol. Merasa Baekhyun tidak akan berteriak maupun meronta, Jong In menjauhkan diri dan mengusap keringat yang timbul di pelipisnya. Sehun melangkah maju sambil menyerahkan tuksedo Baekhyun yang baru saja di ambil tadi pagi dari tempat _Laundry_.

"Waktumu hanya lima menit, _hyung_. Ibu akan datang kemari jika kita tidak segera kesana. Kau tidak ingin Ibu curiga, kan?" Baekhyun menghela napas kemudian merebut tuksedo tersebut dari tangan Sehun. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tetapi berhenti karena Jong In dan Sehun mengikutinya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap saudaranya dengan jengkel. "Kalian tidak berencana menemaniku berganti pakiaan, kan?"

"Kami memang ingin menemanimu." Jawab Sehun dengan tampang polosnya. Baekhyun mengerang, dengan kesal mendorong Jong In dan Sehun menjauh.

"Pergi, sana! Aku bisa ganti baju sendiri."

"_Hyung_, serius—"

"Aku akan memberi izin kalian untuk memenggal kepalaku jika dalam waktu lima menit aku tidak muncul di altar." Baekhyun selalu serius dengan kata-katanya. Jadi Jong In dan Sehun menurut tanpa protes.

Lima menit kemudian Baekhyun benar-benar muncul. Ia berjalan menuju altar didampingi Ayahnya, tradisi yang masih dipertahankan keluarga Byun. Seperti tradisi lainnya, Jumyeon menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah sampai di altar. Baekhyun luar biasa gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan itu berdiri dengan sikap resmi. Tubuhnya sebelas sentimeter lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun dan menyebabkan lelaki manis itu harus mendongak tiap kali menatapnya sampai lehernya sakit. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam di potong rapi dengan poni yang menutupi alis hitamnya. Chanyeol tampak begitu besar, menjulang seperti raksasa, dengan dada bidang dan tubuh yang kokoh seperti pohon.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan seksasama, mengamati setiap detailnya. Wajah itu selalu terlihat tampan dan memesona. Mata bulat yang tajam, tulang hidung yang tinggi, bibir penuhnya yang sensual serta dagunya yang panjang. Dan juga… codet Chanyeol. Codet yang terlihat paling mencolok. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa terganggu maupun takut dengan codet Chanyeol. Codet itu membekas di wajah Chanyeol mulai dari bawah mata kanannya, memenuhi pipi kanannya sampai pelipis dan turun hingga bagian leher. Codet itu berubah warna menjadi pucat dibawah sinar matahari. Malahan Baekhyun nyaris tidak pernah sadar bahwa codet itu ada di sana. Membekas permanen seperti bentuk pahatan.

Pastor membacakan beberapa kata pembuka yang tidak begitu Baekhyun perhatikan karena ia terpesona dengan ketampanan Chanyeol. Ketika tiba saat mereka mengucapkan sumpah, Chanyeol yang mengucapkan bait pertama. Baekhyun menyusul, mengucapkannya dengan penuh penghayatan dan menunjukkan dengan jelas kepada Chanyeol bagaimana perasaannya.

Dan kemudian, "Aku bersedia." Telah diucapkan dari mulut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus, senyum pertama untuk Baekhyun hari ini. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, merasa begitu bahagia sampai air matanya sudah siap meledak seperti banjir. Baekhyun melangkah dengan mantap, meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol, menatap lelaki itu dengan perasaan penuh damba. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar merasakan sensasi dari sentuhan Baekhyun tetapi ia tidak berani bergerak.

"Aku bersedia." Kata Baekhyun pelan, sepelan angin musim panas yang berhembus disekitar wajahnya.

* * *

Setelah makan malam para keluarga berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sudah menjadi tradisi di kedua pihak keluarga bahwa pada malam pertama pengantin pria harus tinggal di rumah mertua mereka. Jadi setelah selesai makan malam Chen dan Minseok –orang tua Park bersaudara— mengobrol bersama dengan Jumyeon dan Yixing di ruang kerja mereka biasa membicarakan bisnis. Park bersaudara berkumpul di kamar khusus untuk mereka. Saat mereka masih kecil dan sering menginap di rumah Byun bersaudara, Baekhyun dan adiknya bersikeras menyuruh orang tua mereka membuat kamar khusus untuk Park bersaudara. Dan karena pemaksaan anak-anaknya, Jumyeon akhirnya membangun kamar yang mirip seperti kamar anak-anaknya –satu kamar super luas yang berisi tiga ranjang.

Sementara itu Baekhyun sedang meringkuk diatas ranjangnya. Sehun datang beberapa menit kemudian dan dengan seenaknya merebahkan diri di samping Baekhyun. Jong In yang baru selesai memakai piyamanya merangkak naik, duduk bersila sambil memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Tidak perlu cemas, _hyung_." kata Sehun tanpa menatap Baekhyun, matanya fokus menatap layar _touchscreen_ ponsel yang menampilkan _timeline_ instagramnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Cemas? Memangnya aku sedang mencemaskan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pasti sedang mencemaskan malam pertamamu, iya, kan?"

Baekhyun sedang tidak memikirkan malam pertama. Tetapi tetap saja wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karena Sehun menyinggung soal malam pertama. "Tidak kok." bantah Baekhyun.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya kemudian duduk tegak. Ia tersenyum jahil menatap wajah kakaknya yang merona. "Tenang saja. Kata Luhan _hyung_ adiknya yang satu itu tipe yang akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Mungkin akan sedikit sakit diawal, tapi setelah itu kau pasti akan menikmatinya juga."

Tubuh Baekhyun berubah menjadi merah mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terang-terangan. Demi tuhan, Sehun tidak perlu menjelaskan sampai sedetail itu karena hanya akan membuat Baekhyun menjadi malu. Jong In yang merasa tertarik dengan topic ini bergingsut mendekat.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan penuh gairah dan _berisik_— kalau kau mengerti maksudku, _hyung_. Kami hanya melakukan seks ketika sedang berdua saja, supaya aman."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kalian lebih dari sekedar berisik. Kau berteriak seperti hyena!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada nge-seks di kamar mandi dan kepergok Ayah." Sindir Jong In. Wajah Sehun berubah merah karena malu. Ia meraih bantal pororonya dan dengan jengkel menghantamkannya ke wajah Jong In.

"Kau pasti merasa kesindir, iya, kan?" teriak Jong In jengkel kemudian balik melemparkan bantal pororo itu ke wajah Sehun. "Aku dan Kyungsoo memang berisik, tapi kalian juga tidak lebih baik! Kau mendesah kelewat keras, mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor ketika nge-seks dengan Luhan _hyung_, dan kalian menghancurkan ranjang di malam pertama kalian!"

"TUTUP MULUT EMBERMU ITU, _KKAMJONG_!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU JUGA, TUKANG NGECES!"

Baekhyun meringis, pusing melihat pertengkaran kedua adiknya. Sebelum bantalnya hancur karena Sehun dan Jong In mulai saling menghantam Baekhyun segera menginterupsi dengan nada lelah.

"Cukup! Kalian tidak membantuku kalau begini caranya. Aku butuh saran yang berguna, bukan seperti ini."

Sehun dan Jong In langsung berhenti. Mereka mengkerut mendengar ucapan kakaknya. "Maaf." cicit mereka kompak. Baekhyun mendesah dan dengan lelah menghempaskan punggungnya di ranjang.

"Hyung," Sehun meraih tangan kakaknya, mengusapnya lembut. Kali ini ia bersikap serius. "Chanyeol berbeda dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, kita semua tahu itu. Tidak perlu khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ikuti saja nalurimu."

Jong In ikut menambahkan dengan sikap serius. "Yang terpenting adalah kau tidak boleh takut jika Chanyeol menyentuhmu. Biarkan ia membimbingmu, _Hyung_. Lebih bagus lagi jika kau bisa mengimbanginya."

Baekhyun menerima saran itu dan mencoba memahami maksudnya. Ia tidak memiliki pengalaman sebanyak kedua adiknya. Baekhyun bahkan belum pernah berciuman. Tidak seperti Sehun dan Jong In yang sudah melakukan banyak ciuman dan paham betul masalah seks bahkan sebelum mereka menikah.

* * *

Saat tengah malam Baekhyun kembali ke kamar khusus untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. Lampu kamar masih menyala dan itu artinya Chanyeol belum masuk. Baekhyun berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan diri di sana. Ia tidak berniat tidur sebelum Chanyeol datang. Tetapi Baekhyun merasa begitu lelah setelah seharian menyambut tamu dan akhirnya jatuh terlelap sebelum Chanyeol datang.

Ditengah tidurnya Baekhyun merasakan pergerakan seseorang di sampingnya. Ia membuka mata, tetapi tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita. Baekhyun langsung terkesiap, seluruh tubuhnya berubah tegang dan ia mulai ketakutan. Ia takut pada kegelapan dan seumur hidupnya Baekhyun tidak pernah mematikan lampu ketika tidur. Selama beberapa saat Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Keringat mulai timbul disekitar pelipisnya. Baekhyun mencengkram selimut begitu erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun berteriak ketika bahunya disentuh dan secara refleks ia menepis tangan itu dengan kasar. Baekhyun menggeliat panic ketika tubuhnya disentuh lagi dan ia semakin histeris. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan kamar menjadi terang benderang. Baekhyun berhenti berteriak dan langsung turun dari ranjang. Ia menoleh dan matanya membelak ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk dengan kaku, menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi dingin yang membuat punggung Baekhyun menegang.

"Cha-Chanyeol—"

"Aku mengerti," sela Chanyeol buru-buru, suaranya sedingin es. "codetku memang mengertikan. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak melihatku agar tidak ketakutan seperti itu."

Baekhyun gelagapan, panik juga bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana dengan kesalahpahaman ini. Chanyeol tahu benar Baekhyun takut dengan gelap tetapi sepertinya lelaki tampan itu melupakan fakta tersebut dan malah mengira Baekhyun takut dengan codetnya. Baekhyun mencoba mendekat tetapi Chanyeol sudah tidak duduk di ranjang lagi. Lelaki tampan itu berjalan menuju pintu tanpa melirik Baekhyun sedikitpun.

"Jangan—" tetapi Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamar dengan cara membanting pintu sebelum Baekhyun sempat memberikan penjelasan. Baekhyun mendesah sedih. Chanyeol marah. Dan malam ini mereka juga batal melakukan seks.

Kesalahpahaman itu berdampak lebih buruk dari yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Setelah mereka menempati rumah mereka sendiri, Chanyeol tidak mau berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tidur di ranjang yang berbeda. Chanyeol sengaja sarapan lebih pagi dan makan malam di luar padahal Baekhyun selalu memasak untuknya. Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Chanyeol salah besar jika mengira ia takut dengan pria itu hanya karena wajahnya yang dipenuhi codet. Chanyeol memang sangat sensitive jika sudah menyangkut soal codetnya karena setelah ia mendapatkan luka itu dunianya berubah total. Sebagian orang menjadi takut untuk berteman dengan Chanyeol karena wajahnya yang mengerikan. Mereka tidak tahan melihat codet Chanyeol dan sebagian lagi merasa jijik. Chanyeol menjadi sangat pendiam dan menutup diri. Bakhyun yang paling bisa merasakan kepedihan Chanyeol. Ia merasa begitu terluka melihat perubahan anak itu. Itulah sebabnya setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa pria itu Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang selalu ada ketika Chanyeol membutuhkan.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu dan Chanyeol tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Mereka tidak pernah bersitegang selama ini. Baekhyun sudah bertekad bahwa malam ini ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya, tidak peduli jika Chanyeol akan mengacuhkannya lagi. Lelaki manis itu menunggu Chanyeol pulang –selama seminggu terakhir ini Chanyeol selalu sengaja pulang larut dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat kesal. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika Chanyeol datang. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan merengut ketika Chanyeol langsung duduk di sofa. Mengacuhkannya lagi.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Jam sepuluh malam."

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Baekhyun jengkel, masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Lembur." Jawab Chayeol singkat. Ia melepaskan dasinya dan melemparnya sembarangan di sofa.

"Tadi sore aku menelfon Tao Sam dan dia bilang kau sudah pulang. Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berhenti melepas tali sepatunya. Ia mendongak, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedingin es yang terasa menusuk hingga punggung Baekhyun. Tetapi tidak membuatnya gentar. "Kau mengawasiku? Aku tidak suka itu. Jangan bertingkah seperti Ibuku."

Baekhyun tersentak. Kedua tangannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Meskipun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol mengatakannya karena sedang kesal tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mencegah kesedihannya sewaktu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku." Kata Baekhyun pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Chanyeol mengerang, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena sudah menyebabkan Baekhyun menjadi sedih. Ia ingin sekali menarik kata-katanya, berharap tidak pernah mengatakan hal tersebut, tetapi lidahnya terasa kaku. Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Chanyeol melengos begitu saja setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah sedih Baekhyun. Sejak kecil Chanyeol selalu meletakkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun diatas kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ia selalu mendahulukan Baekhyun dan selalu menjaga anak itu. Kesedihan Baekhyun adalah kesedihannya juga. Chanyeol menerapkan konsep itu bahkan sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Kecelakaan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Chanyeol berjalan bergegeas meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tetapi belum sempat ia menaiki tangga sebuah lengan kurus yang melingkar di pinggangnya menghentikannya.

"Chanyeol salah paham." Cicit Baekhyun pelan di punggung Chanyeol. Ketika mereka sedang bertengkar Baekhyun akan menghilangkan kata aku atau kamu dan menggantinya dengan nama. Ia menyebut nama Chanyeol dengan nada manja seperti ketika mereka masih kecil dan membuat Chanyeol ingin mencium suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak takut dengan luka Chanyeol. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya? Kemarin aku panik karena kamar gelap gulita. Chanyeol tidak lupa kalau aku takut gelap, kan?" Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Chanyeol terkesiap dan itu membenarkan dugaannya bahwa saat itu Chanyeol pasti melupakan phobianya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berputar menghadap Baekhyun, menarik tubuh kecil suaminya ke dalam pelukannya dengan sedikit buru-buru dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun hampir terjatuh.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap sekasar itu padamu." Katanya penuh penyelasan. Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, memeluknya lebih erat sampai Baekhyun mulai kesulitan bernapas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol tidak marah lagi, kan?"

"Aku bersedia menerima hukuman apa saja untuk menebus kesalahanku."

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia mendongak dan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya kepada Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun tampak bersinar dan terlihat begitu cantik. Chanyeol merasa lega, begitu lega hingga tubuhnya terasa ringan. Selama seminggu ini ia berusaha keras menghindari Baekhyun karena ia benar-benar berpikir penyebab ketakutan Baekhyun adalah karena codetnya. Chanyeol tidak suka melihat Baekhyun bersedih. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat lelaki manis itu bahagia karena Chanyeol begitu sayang kepada Baekhyun. Ia mencintai Baekhyun–luar biasa betapa Chanyeol dapat mengucapkan kata itu dengan sangat fasih dan penuh pemaknaan meskipun tidak pernah mengucapkannya secara langsung. Dan ketika penyebab kesedihan Baekhyun adalah dirinya maka beban di punggung Chanyeol bertambah dua kali lipat. Ia tidak berani mendekati Baekhyun dan tidak berbicara dengan anak itu karena takut Baekhyun akan semakin marah. Bodohnya Chanyeol yang tidak sadar jika hal tersebut justru membuat Baekhyun semakin sedih karena ia tidak suka Chanyeol mengacuhkannya.

"Jadi, apa hukuman untukku, Tuan Puteri?" mata Baekhyun melengkung indah ketika ia tersenyum. Lelaki manis itu merasa begitu senang bisa mendengar panggilan itu lagi.

"Kau harus memakan semua makan malam yang sudah kusiapkan. Kau tidak menyentuh makanan yang aku masak sejak seminggu yang lalu. Rasanya percuma saja aku memasak." Mata Baekhyun meredup dan Chanyeol kembali merasa bersalahan karena telah mengacuhkan Baekhyun selama seminggu ini. Tetapi membayangkan ia harus memakan semua makan malam yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan membuat perutnya mendadak penuh seketika. Demi tuhan, Baekhyun tidak pernah memasak sedikit jika untuk dirinya.

"Semuanya? Tapi aku baru saja makan malam."

"Bohong!"

"Tidak, serius! Aku baru saja makam malam bersama dengan Ayah di restoran Sushinya. Kau boleh bertanya kepada Ayah kalau tidak percaya. Tapi baiklah, apapun untukmu."

* * *

Keadaan berjalan menjadi normal kembali. Mereka sarapan bersama, makan malam bersama, dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Chanyeol akan menurunkan Baekhyun beberapa meter dari sekolah agar orang-orang tidak curiga. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami isteri kecuali kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah mereka bersedia tutup mulut karena orang tua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat karibnya. Tetapi meskipun mereka sudah berbaikan, ada satu hal yang tidak berubah. Mereka tetap tidur di ranjang yang berbeda. Awalnya Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol melakukan itu karena ia sedang marah. Ternyata Chanyeol melakukan itu karena ia ingin menunggu Baekhyun lulus SMA dulu baru ia berani tidur sekamar dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak berani berbuat yang macam-macam sebelum anak itu lulus.

Setelah sampai di dalam kelasnya Baekhyun langsung duduk sambil membaca novel yang baru ia beli. Ditengah aktivitasnya, seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Permisi?" Baekhyun terkejut. Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang lelaki asing yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan dirinya berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki itu tinggi sekali, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Wajahnya begitu rupawan, untuk urusan fisik lelaki itu sangat sempurna. Idaman gadis-gadis pastinya.

"Murid baru, ya?"

"Iya. Bolehkah aku duduk denganmu?" lelaki itu tersenyum, senyumannya terlihat begitu cemerlang dan memesona. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan intens.

"Ah, boleh. Duduk saja." Baekhyun merasa tersanjung sekaligus malu ketika lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengagumi yang terang-terangan. Baekhyun bergeser, kemudian mengulurkan tangan ketika lelaki itu sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Namaku Park— Eh, maksudku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun meringis, nyaris keceplosan menyebut marga barunya. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum lebar kemudian menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Tangan lelaki itu besar dan bahkan meskipun sudah duduk tubuhnya masih kelihatan tinggi, rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan raksasa selain Chanyeol.

"Namaku Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun."

Kris dan Baekhyun menghabiskan seharian bersama. Karena Kris anak baru, Baekhyun berbaik hati menawarkan_ tour_ keliling sekolah supaya Kris dapat mengenal lingkungan barunya. Pada saat makan siang tanpa sengaja Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan Kris yang sedang makan bersama sambil tertawa gembira. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar merasakan amarah yang merambat di punggungnya. Ia ingin sekali menghampiri mereka dan menyeret Baekhyun menjauh karena ia tidak pernah suka melihat Baekhyun dengan orang lain, protektif sekali memang. Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Statusnya sebagai seorang guru membatasi ruang geraknya.

Dengan amarah yang menghentak dadanya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kantin dan melewatkan makan siangnya.

* * *

Pada saat makan malam Chanyeol sengaja diam saja. Ia makan dengan tenang dan berperan sebagai pendengar yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Ia hanya memberikan respon singkat untuk menanggapi cerita Baekhyun; mengangguk dan menggumam. Baekhyun dengan cepat menyadari perubah sikap lelaki itu. Chanyeol bukan orang yang Baekhyun kenal selama beberapa minggu. Baekhyun telah mengenal Chanyeol sejak ia masih bayi. Mereka menghabiskan setiap waktu bersama jadi ia hapal betul sifat suaminya itu.

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Apa ada masalah? Kau tampak murung."

Chanyeol terkejut karena Baekhyun dapat menebak suasana hatinya dengan cepat dan akurat. Lelaki tampan itu berdeham dan menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan sangat baik. "Tidak ada." Katanya singkat.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, matanya memicing curiga. "Chanyeol bohong. Kau berubah menjadi pendiam malam ini."

"Aku memang pendiam."

"Iya, tapi tidak seperti ini." jawab Baekhyun dengan lembut, tahu benar cara menghadapi Chanyeol. "katakan, apa ada yang mengganggumu? Apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaan?"

Chanyeol menunduk menatap mangkuk nasinya, sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Ia mendongak, menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu. Ia berdeham sebelum bertanya lambat-lambat. "Tadi siang…Baekhyun bersama dengan siapa?"

"Tadi siang? Oh, dengan Kris. Teman baru. Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau dia murid baru di sekolah?"

Chanyeol merasa begitu bodoh karena telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Baekhyun dan ini bukan yang pertama kali, mungkin sudah keribuan kalinya. Terkadang Chanyeol kesal dengan diri sendiri karena tidak pernah berhasil mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan benar. Ia terdiam sambil memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menutupi kelalaiannya. Demi tuhan, ia cemburu dengan muridnya sendiri!

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa." Kata Chanyeol kikuk. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa percaya diri jika sudah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Nyalinya akan langsung menciut. "Kalian terlihat sangat… akrab."

Baekhyun menganga. Ia mengerjap seperti orang linglung. "Chanyeol… cemburu?"

Chanyeol tersedak. Matanya membelak panic menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang malah tersenyum lebar. "Tidak— bukan begitu, maksudku—"

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Baekhyun cepat. Ia tersenyum manis sekali sampai membuat lutut Chanyeol gemetar. "Baekhyun seneng kok." Katanya malu-malu, mirip anak perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berubah memerah. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan kembali melanjutkan makam malam yang super canggung.

* * *

Pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar pada bulan pertama. Kegiataan mereka terjadwal. Membersihkan rumah bersama, makan bersama, menonton film setiap sabtu malam, dan pergi jalan-jalan ketika hari minggu.

Suatu sabtu Baekhyun sedang ingin menonton film Disney. Ia memaksa menonton Beauty and The Beast padahal Chanyeol lebih suka menonton The Lorax. Sebelum menonton film Baekhyun akan menyiapkan cokelat panas dan _popcorn_. Mereka menonton dengan tenang. Hampir sepanjang film Baekhyun mengucapkan dialog Beauty yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Diakhir film Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu melihat Beast yang sedang sekarat, padahal ia sudah ribuan kali menonton film tersebut.

Chanyeol segera memeluk suaminya sebelum tangisannya berubah menjadi raungan. "Kau selalu saja menangis pada bagian itu. Kau, kan, sudah hapal semua adegannya, Baek."

Baekhyun menangis sampai wajahnya memerah dan terisak keras. "Aku hanya terharu. Cinta Beauty begitu tulus kepada Beast. Cintanya mampu merubah Beast dan itu membuktikan bahwa kekuatan cinta memang tidak main-main!"

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika setiap kali mereka menonton film Disney itu Chanyeol selalu merasa tersindir. Kedidupannya seolah tergambar disana. Chanyeol adalah Beast dan Baekhyun adalah Beauty. Si cantik dan Si Buruk rupa, pikir Chanyeol miris.

Diam-diam Chanyeol selalu mengharapkan cinta tulus dari Sang Beauty.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia harus pulang ke rumah ayah mertuanya karena ingin membicarakan masalah bisnis keluarga. Baekhyun cemberut karena acara jalan-jalan mereka batal. Chanyeol menenangkan anak itu dengan cara memeluknya sampai punggung Chanyeol sakit karena Baekhyun tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun baru berhenti merengek sewaktu Chanyeol berjanji akan makan malam di rumah kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi sebelum pergi.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi melihat mobil Chanyeol menjauhi pekarangan. Ia tidak tahu harus menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan siapa. Ada banyak pilihan yang bisa dihubungi.

Sehun.

Adiknya yang aneh dan nyentrik itu pasti sedang nge-seks dengan suaminya. Atau kalau tidak bermain game di depan computer dan baru berhenti setelah Luhan memarahinya.

Jong In

Menemani Kyungsoo belanja. Mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak kemudian nge-sek saat siang hari.

Yixing.

Ibunya pasti sedang sibuk di dapur dan akan memukul bokong siapapun yang berani memasuki dapur.

Jumyeon.

Sedang main golf dengan teman-temannya.

Ditengah rasa frustasinya tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Ada pesan dari Kris yang mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan langsung melompat ke lemari pakaiannya.

Baekhyun bermain seharian mengelilingi Seoul bersama dengan Kris sampai lupa waktu. Mereka pergi ke Namsan Tower, kebun binatang, taman hiburan, dan makan malam di kedai pinggir jalan. Ketika Kris mengantarnya sampai depan rumah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Baekhyun merasa senang juga lelah.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku senang sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum letih. Matanya nyaris menutup saking lelahnya. Kris tersenyum maklum. Ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Tidur sana. Besok kalau kau bolos bukan salahku, ya." Canda Kris. Baekhyun tertawa. Ia mengangguk, melambaikan tangan kepada Kris yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Baekhyun menutup pintu rumahnya dan berbalik. Tetapi rasa lelahnya seketika lenyap ketika menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya sedingin es, menusuk sampai ke tulang rusuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang marah. Matanya di penuhi api kemarahan yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, ragu-ragu ketika mendekati Chanyeol. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa, Baek?" desisan Chanyeol membuat bulu halus di belakang leher Baekhyun meremang. Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar. Lelaki itu tampak sangat mengerikan ketika sedang marah. Tetapi ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun menghadapi kemarahan Chanyeol.

"Jam sepuluh malam. Aku minta maaf pulang selarut ini—"

"Apa menurutmu kau pantas pulang selarut ini? Kau sudah menikah, Baek!" Baekhyun terkesiap. Tubuhnya menegang dengan mata membelak. Chanyeol baru saja berteriak padanya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berteriak padanya, seberapa besarpun kesalahannya. Baekhyun begitu terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol sehingga untuk sesaat ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Aku— aku minta maaf. Aku seharusnya menghubungimu, tetapi ponselku mati—"

"Tidak usah banyak alasan!" sela Chanyeol, kata-katanya seolah dapat meremukkan tembok. "Kurasa tadi pagi aku dengan jelas mengatakan aku akan makan malam di rumah. Tetapi apa yang aku dapat ketika pulang? Meja makan kosong dan suamiku pergi dengan lelaki lain!" amarah Chanyeol meledak begitu dahsyatnya sampai Baekhyun bergetar karena takut. Codetnya berubah warna menjadi keunguan. Matanya setajam iblis dan aura tubuhnya yang gelap membekukan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." kata Baekhyun lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang sedang meledak. "Maafkan aku. Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Tidak usah bicara soal makan malam. Aku sudah kenyang."

Baekhyun mengkerut. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata. "Aku minta maaf—"

"Tidur sekarang juga!" potong Chanyeol lagi, suaranya semakin keras dan kasar. "Dan jangan pernah menunjukkan secara terang-terangan kepada semua orang kalau kau memiliki suami juga kekasih simpanan!"

Baekhyun tersentak keras. Matanya membelak tidak percaya mendengar penghinaan Chanyeol barusan. Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi menahan marah. Kepalanya terasa panas mendengar tuduhan tidak beralasan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa memahami jika Chanyeol marah karena ia pulang terlambat dan tidak memberi kabar. Tetapi Baekhyun jelas tidak bisa menoleransi penghinaan menyakitkan semacam itu. Rasa bersalah Baekhyun lenyap seketika. Amarah menghentak dadanya dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Wajah Baekhyun berubah keras. Ia menegakkan bahu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan amarah yang sama membaranya dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku mengaku bersalah karena pulang terlambat," suara Baekhyun sedingin es, mengejutkan Chanyeol karena ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu. "kusarankan kau menjaga ucapanmu itu. Berpikirlah sebelum menuduhku yang macam-macam. Selamat malam, Sir."

Sebelum Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya, meskipun hanya sekilas, Chanyeol dapat melihat kepedihan dari sorot matanya. Amarah Chanyeol lenyap secepat datangnya dan kini ia merasa bersalah. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Seharusnya ia bertanya baik-baik kepada Baekhyun, bukannya menuduh lelaki itu macam-macam. Tetapi kepalanya terasa panas melihat Kris mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dengan cara yang dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu tertarik kepada suaminya. Sekarang Baekhyun pasti sangat marah padanya dan lelaki itu memang harus marah padanya sebagai hukuman untuk Chanyeol yang telah menuduh Baekhyun macam-macam.

Sambil mengutuk kebodohannya Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia tidur pukul tiga pagi dan bangun dengan mata berkantung yang mengerikan.

* * *

Mereka bersitegang lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dari kemarin. Sudah dua minggu lebih mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa. Baekhyun memasak untuk dirinya sendiri dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol secara terang-terangan bahkan menganggap lelaki itu tidak ada disekelilingnya meskipun Chanyeol sudah berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun marah, sakit hati, dan tidak habis pikir dengan sikap lelaki itu. Dalam seminggu pertama Baekhyun merasa semua itu setimpal. Ia hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol menyesali perbuatannya karena telah menuduh Baekhyun seperti itu. Tetapi minggu selanjutnya Baekhyun mulai merasa bersalah melihat dampaknya untuk Chanyeol. Lelaki itu berubah murung, tidak bersemangat, dan nyaris seperti zombie. Baekhyun ingin mendekatinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak marah lagi. Tapi sisi egoisnya menolak hal itu, menahan dirinya. Sekali ini saja Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol yang berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya berbaikan terlebih dahulu.

Siang itu Baekhyun merasa tidak enak badan. Ia meminta ijin untuk pergi ke uks dan tidur disana sepanjang siang. Tetapi tidurnya terganggu ketika merasakan sebuah kain hangat menempel di atas kepalanya. Baekhyun mengerang karena terusik. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol ada disana.

"Chanyeol?" seru Baekhyun tidak percaya, suaranya serak setelah bangun tidur.

"Iya, ini aku." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Mau makan apa? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau ada disni?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku pergi?" bibir Chanyeol mengerucut kesal. "Padahal aku sudah menungguimu sejak empat jam yang lalu dan kau malah berniat mengusirku." Gerutu Chanyeol. Ia mengambil kain kompres di kepala Baekhyun kemudian mencelupkannya ke dalam mangkuk berisi air hangat.

Mata Baekhyun membelak. Ia duduk tegak di ranjang uks dan langsung meringis merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Empat jam? Yang benar?"

Chanyeol meringis mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. "Iya, empat jam." Ulang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun susah payah menahan senyumannya, tetapi tidak bisa. Ia tersenyum lebar, senang karena Chanyeol mau menunggunya selama itu. Baekhyun mendekat dan tanpa peringatan langsung melompat kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia terkikik senang merasakan tubuh Chanyeol terkesiap dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya.

"Kau tidak takut kalau ada yang melihat?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa rasa khawatir yang menghiasi ucapannya. Malahan dari bahasa tubuh Chanyeol, lelaki itu menikmatinya. Baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar ketika Chanyeol membalas pelukannya.

"Bukankah kelas sudah berakhir?" kata Baekhyun penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu tidak masalah. Lagipula kau suamiku. Jadi tidak masalah kita berpelukan seperti ini."

Mereka tidak selalu mengucapkan kata maaf secara terang-terangan ketika salah satu diantara mereka berbuat salah. Selama ini Baekhyun yang lebih agresif. Dia tahu Chanyeol tidak pandai dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya jadi ia yang selalu memulai. Tetapi hari ini Baekhyun merasa begitu senang karena lelaki itu mau menghampirinya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun senang ketika Chanyeol memperhatikannya.

Dengan gerakan yang begitu luwes Chanyeol memindahkan Baekhyun di atas pangkuannya. Kedua lengan kokohnya yang hangat mengelilingi pinggang Baekhyun. Anak itu menahan napas sewaktu menatap mata Chanyeol dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Napas mereka saling bertabrakan dan secara reflek Baekhyun mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku mendengar kau sakit. Aku sudah ribuan kali memperingatkanmu untuk makan tepat waktu. Dasar bandel!"

Baekhyun terkikik senang. "Seharusnya aku ada disana ketika kau panik. Wajahmu pasti lucu sekali."

Alis Chanyeol mengerut galak. "Sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku benar-benar khawatir!"

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. Ia tersenyum. Jari-jarinya yang panjang bergerak memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol. Matanya menatap lurus kedalam mata Chanyeol. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku merasa senang." Bisik Baekhyun lembut, selembut salju musim dingin yang melayang di udara.

Chanyeol terdiam dan menjadi salah tingkah. Matanya mengunci mata Baekhyun dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan unek-uenknya. "Aku minta maaf untuk sikap kasarku. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak suka— maksudku, aku tentu tidak boleh melarangmu berteman dengan siapa saja. Tetapi aku tidak suka melihat kau terlalu dekat dengan orang lain."

Akhirnya… akhirnya Chanyeol dapat mengungkapnya dengan cara yang benar meskipun ia gelagapan. Baekhyun tersenyum sampai pipinya terasa sakit. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Chanyeol, mengelus codet pria itu yang terasa kasar dibawah permukan kulit Baekhyun.

"Dimaafkan." Kata Baekhyun senang. "Tapi Lain kali kau tidak boleh begitu lagi. Kau bisa langsung mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau tidak suka."

"Iya. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Jadi, sekarang kita berbaikan?"

"Hanya jika kau mau menggendongku menuju parkiran."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Puteri."

* * *

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin membolos hari ini karena kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Tetapi semalam Kris meminta untuk bertemu dengannya karena lelaki itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu setelah kelas berakhir. Jadi disinilah dia. Duduk di bangku taman sekolah, menunggu Kris datang.

"Baekhyun!" teriakan Kris mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Anak itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Kris muncul dari persimpangan koridor.

"Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kris setelah duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak kok."

Jeda sejenak. Kris ragu-ragu untuk memulai sementara Baekhyun menunggu dengan was-was. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kris?"

Kris adalah lelaki yang jantang dan tidak suka berbasa-basi. Ia tahu Baekhyun sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan ia katakan jadi Kris tidak ingin membuat ini menjadi rumit. Kris berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun, menatap anak itu dengan tatapan memuja.

"Aku suka padamu, Baekhyun." kata Kris dengan tegas. Baekhyun menahan napas, tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri yang terkejut meskipun sudah dapat menebaknya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, memikirkan kata yang tepat.

"Kris, kau baik sekali. Kau tinggi dan sangat tampan— tidak, jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Tuan Wu. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Kau sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, Kris."

Kris tahu Baekhyun tidak akan menerimanya tetapi rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan sewaktu Baekhyun mengatakannya secara langsung. Kris menyentuh kedua tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar, mengusapnya dengan cara yang jantan. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum manis dan membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu, anak manis." Kris mencubit pipi Baekhyun pelan. "Karena Chanyeol, kan? Aku tahu kalian sudah menikah."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dengan bola mata yang membelak karena terkejut. Ia semakin gelisah karena Kris sudah mengetahui rahasianya. "Kau— bagaimana bisa? Kris, kau tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada yang lain, kan?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lagi, matanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan memohon yang membuat hati Kris berdenyut sakit.

"Hanya jika kau mau memenuhi syarat yang aku ajukan."

"Apa saja, Kris. Apa saja."

Awalnya Kris ingin melemparkan komentar humor supaya Baekhyun tidak tegang lagi. Tetapi anak itu terlihat akan menangis dan membuat Kris tidak tega. "Beritahu aku bagaimana Chanyeol mendapatkan luka goresan yang mengerikan itu."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Kris mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu lebih memilih Si Buruk Rupa daripada Pangeran berkuda." Kata Kris bercanda. Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit. Ia menghela napas panjang, mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum menceritakannya kepada Kris.

"Usianya 18 tahun pada saat itu, masih sangat muda dan gegabah. Saat itu kami sedang _camping_ di tengah hutan. Pada malam terakhir Sehun mengadu sakit perut. Ia meminta Chanyeol menemaninya ke sungai yang berjarak cukup jauh dari perkemahan kami. Hutan gelap sekali ketika tengah malam. Tiba-tiba kami mendengar jeritan mengerikan dari dalam hutan dan suara binatang buas yang meraung. Luhan yang pertama kali menyadari adiknya tidak ada disana. Kami semua panic setengah mati dan langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Ketika kami sampai disana keadaan begitu mengerikan. Di bawah sinar rembulan, air sungai yang jernih ternodai oleh darah. Aku dan yang lain menjerit ketakutan. Ada serigala yang menyerang mereka. Chanyeol berhasil mendorong Sehun dan menjauhkan adikku dari bahaya dan malah menghadapi serigala itu sendirian. Sehun terlalu _shock_ dan tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Luhan langsung menembak satu serigala yang sedang menyerang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri berhasil membunuh dua serigala yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Aku menemukan Sehun meringkuk di bawah pohon dan menangis hebat sampai wajahnya memucat. Sementara Chanyeol— dia pingsan dengan luka goresan kuku serigala yang sampai sekarang masih bisa kau lihat bekasnya."

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan air mata sudah membajiri pipinya. Kris sudah duduk di sampingnya, separo memeluknya sambil menepuk punggungnya sebagai upaya untuk membuatnya tenang. Kris ngeri mendengar cerita Baekhyun dan merasa prihatin. Tetapi melihat anak itu menangis membuat dada Kris terasa semakin sesak, rasanya bernapas menjadi hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Baekhyun tampak putus asa dan tidak berdaya, seolah-olah kepedihan Chanyeol merupakan kepedihannya juga. Dan hal itu membuat Kris tampak sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

Kris mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang berlinang air mata dengan ibu jarinya. "Si Cantik yang menerima Si Buruk Rupa apa adanya. Rupaya kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya?"

"Ya. Aku mencintai raksasa itu, Kris. Bahkan sebelum aku tahu apa itu cinta, aku sudah menyerahkan diriku untuk Chanyeol. Aku sayang padanya juga cinta padanya. Jika kau merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan, kau akan tahu bagaimana codet itu seolah tidak ada di wajah Chanyeol tiap kali aku memandangnya. Aku senang sekali karena Tuhan mentakdirkan Chanyeol untukku." Ada kemerlip bahagia yang terpancar di mata Baekhyun dan menyebabkan lutut Kris bergetar. Sekarang ia dapat merasakan kekuatan cinta Baekhyun dan hal itu menyebabkan cintanya untuk Baekhyun tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan cinta Chanyeol.

Kris menarik Baekhyun ke dadanya sewaktu tangisan anak itu akhirnya pecah. "Sudah, berhenti menangis. Kalau ada yang melihat mereka akan mengira aku berbuat yang macam-macam denganmu."

Baekhyun terisak hebat. "Ma-maaf. Aku menjadi sensitive tiap kali membicarakan masalah ini." Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kris. Ia menatap seragam Kris yang basah dengan tatapan bersalah. "Se-seragammu jadi kotor. Aku akan mencucinya."

Kris memukul kepala anak itu pelan. "Berhenti bersikap manis begitu. Patah hatiku belum sepenuhnya sembuh."

Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk dalam dan Kris menjadi panic karena menyebabkan anak itu sedih lagi. "Baekhyun, aku cuman bercanda. Jangan menangis lagi, _please_."

Kris kalang kabut melihat anak itu menangis meraung. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun, mengusap air matanya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun sambil menyuruh anak itu berhenti menangis.

"K-Kris! Bagaimana ini! Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis."

Kris terkekeh. Ia memeluk Baekhyun lagi sambil mengusap kepala anak itu dan merasa terkejut karena ia menemukan kebahagiaan karena Baekhyun menjadikannya sebagai sandaran. "Kau bisa datang kepadaku kapan saja. Aku akan menjadi kakakmu yang selalu ada untukmu kapanpun kau butuh. Pastikan kau menghubungiku jika raksasa itu berani membuatmu menangis. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran."

Baekhyun malah semakin menangis kencang mendengar ucapan Kris. Lelaki tampan itu menjadi kebingungan. "Baek, kenapa? Kau kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Tahu tidak kalau kau itu baik sekali? Aku jadi semakin bersalah padamu."

Kris menghela napas lega. "Ya ampun, Baek. Kupikir aku membuatmu sedih."

Baekhyun mengusap kedua matanya yang sembab dan menatap Kris dengan ekspresi manisnya. "Terima kasih, Kris. Aku berjanji akan mengadu padamu jika raksasa itu membuatku menangis."

Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Bagus sekali. Itu baru adik kecil-ku."

Baekhyun meringis lebar, manis sekali. Kris mengulurkan tisu basah dan sebatang cokelat. Baekhyun menjerit kekanakan dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada cerianya yang manis.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun dan Kris sama-sama menoleh dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sejak kapan Chanyeol ada disana? Apa Chanyeol mendengar semua ucapannya? Baekhyun menggigit bibir, takut sekaligus penasaran.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Baekhyun masih diam saja. Ia takut untuk bertanya dan Chanyeol juga tidak berniat menjelaskan. Chanyeol telah mendengar semua pengakuan Baekhyun dan sekarang ia merasa bingung sekaligus senang bukan main. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu menahan perasaannya. Ia tidak berani terlalu berharap karena ia pikir Baekhyun tidak mungkin mencintainya karena wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan codet. Sama seperti Beast yang tidak merasa percaya diri ketika berhadapan dengan puteri secantik Beauty. Chanyeol hanya berani mencintai Baekhyun secara diam-diam. Ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi sekarang Chanyeol telah mendengar sendiri bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun kepadanya dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk diam saja seperti orang totol. Chanyeol harus menunjukkan keberaniaan dan mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya kepada suaminya itu.

"Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol memecah gelembung kecanggungan yang menggantung di udara. Baekhyun tidak jadi membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan gugup.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat dan secara reflek Baekhyun menahan napasnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, Baek. Semuanya." Napas hangat Chanyeol menabrak wajahnya. Pipi Baekhyun merona karena malu. "Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan codetku, ya? Memangnya tidak mengerikan?"

Baekhyun menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya mengelus codet Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Tentu saja mengerikan. Tetapi memangnya aku peduli?" kata Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang menyentuh wajahnya. "Bolehkah aku mendengar kata itu sekali lagi? Secara jelas dan tepat di wajahku?" suara Chanyeol dalam dan memancing gairah.

"Kau ingin mendengar kata apa, Chanyeol?"

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu." Tegas Baekhyun. "Sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Kau ingin pembuktian?"

Chanyeol belum sempat menjawab karena Baekhyun menyatukan bibir mereka. Bibir Baekhyun terasa lembut di atas bibir Chanyeol, membangkitkan gairahnya. Chanyeol menyapukan lagi bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun, sekarang lebih kuat. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa ataupun bersuara, jadi Chanyeol membiarkan bibirnya menelusuri lekukan kecil di sudut mulut Baekhyun, menekan leher Baekhyun, leher putih yang lembut itu, rasanya mustahil ia dapat berhenti. Tetapi di sudut pikiran Baekhyun ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan dan dorongan itu berhasil membuat ciuman mereka berhenti.

Napas Baekhyun terengah. Pipinya merona manis dan matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh gairah. "Tadi itu— ciuman pertama kita. Ciuman pertamaku. Aku tidak tahu rasanya akan semenakjubkan ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Jarinya membelai pipi Baekhyun, mengelusnya lembut. "Kau tidak akan percaya. Ini juga ciuman pertamaku. Bukankah aku kuno sekali? Aku baru mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku di umur 24." Baekhyun tertawa. Pelukannya di pinggang Chanyeol mengencang. Mereka tidak berniat melepaskan diri, masih menikmati sensasi ciuman yang membuat lutut mereka bergetar.

"Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol berubah serak, matanya menatap penuh damba kedalam mata Baekhyun. "Aku belum pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu sebesar cintamu kepadaku. Tuan Puteriku, Baekhyun-ku yang manja, maukah kau hidup bersamaku selama-lamanya dan membebaskanku dari ketakutan yang selama ini menghantuiku?"

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol, menyatukan dahi mereka. "Seribu kali ya, _giant_."

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun dan kali ini Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu Chanyeol gunakan untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam kehangatan yang membuatnya gila. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mendekapnya, sementara lidah mereka bertaut. Mulut Baekhyun terasa panas, menghantarkan getaran nikmat yang menjalar dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepalanya. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol, mendambakan lelaki itu dengan segenap kewarasannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Tidak dengan cara Chanyeol menciumnya. Seolah-olah waktu berhenti dan tidak ada yang tersisa lagi selain mereka berdua. Tangan Chanyeol berada di punggung Baekhyun tetapi tangan itu belum bergerak sejak menarik Baekhyun mendekat, dan sepertinya Chanyeol tidak memikirkan hal lain selain lidah mereka yang bertaut pelan. Rasanya nyaris gila.

Bahkan, ciuman itu memang gila. Gairah mereka menyatu dan membuat tubuh mereka terasa panas seolah terbakar. Desahan pertama Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibir penuhnya membuat gairah Chanyeol meningkat. Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di punggung Baekhyun bergerak, membelainya, membentuk pola rumit yang terasa menggelitik diatas punggung Baekhyun. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamar. Lelaki tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan secara reflek kaki Baekhyun melingkar erat di pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang, masih tetap berciuman.

Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lebih liar dan panas. Dalam waktu sekejap, tercipta hasrat bergelora di antara mereka, gairah Baekhyun dibangkitkan oleh gairah pria itu. Detak jantung Baekhyun menjadi keras. Ia harus terengah-engah mengambil napas ketika ia mendapat kesempatatan. Dan sensasi yang ditumbilkan serta debaran dalam perutnya lebih menggairahkan daripada sebelumnya. Baekhyun mendekap tubuh Chanyeol lebih dekat, mengherankan bahwa setiap kali ia melakukannya, kulit Chanyeol menjadi amat sangat panas ketika bersentuhan. Begitu pula sekarang ini, dan ia menginginkan lebih daripada apapun untuk merasakan kulit yang membera itu menempel di kulitnya sendiri. Namun Baekhyun masih mengenakan seragamnya. Chanyeol masih menggunakan kemeja dan celana panjangnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk melepaskan kemejanya. Dalam waktu singkat tubuhnya sudah telanjang. Chanyeol terperangah sesaat melihat betapa menakjubkan tubuh Baekhyun. Dada Baekhyun yang kencang dan berisi menarik perhatian Chanyeol, seolah mengundang Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau sangat— menakjubkan." Suara Chanyeol tercekat oleh gairahnya sendiri. Baekhyun merona, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol melepaskan pakiaannya sendiri dan kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang terperangah. Tubuh Chanyeol memang tidak kekar, tetapi luar biasa sempurna juga menggairahkan. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya tidak menyimpan lemak dan begitu ramping.

Baekhyun nyaris gila ketika tubuh Chanyeol menempel dengan tubuhnya. Ia melengkung kearah Chanyeol merasakan kejantanan pria itu bersentuhan dengan kejantanannya. Mulut Chanyeol menemukan mulut Baekhyun lagi, dan kali ini mereka berciuman dengan gairah yang meledak-ledak. Baekhyun tidak berdaya. Sekarang setelah tahu betapa lembut bibir Chanyeol ketika menyapu bibirnya, sentuhan ringannya yang memabukkan, Baekhyun tahu ia akan selalu jatuh kedalam pelukan lelaki itu dan tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak turun dan menemukan dada Baekhyun yang menyembul seperti ibu jari. Chanyeol membelainya, meremasnya, menikmati setiap sensasi menakjubkan tiap kali ia melakukannya. Baekhyun mengerang, menggeliat, dan tubuhnya seolah terbakar. Ketika bibir Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari bibirnya, Baekhyun mencoba merengkuhnya kembali, namun lelaki itu seolah hendak mencoba menjelajahi jejak baru. Dan ia telah menemukannya, dan Baekhyun menjadi terengah-engah, panas lembap mulut pria itu menghangatkannya. Baekhyun melengkung kearah Chanyeol, menuntut apa yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya. Tangan Chanyeol menjawab panggilan tak bersuara Baekhyun dengan belaian yang paling nikmat.

Selagi lidah Chanyeol bermain-main dengan cara yang memabukkan, kedua tangan lelaki itu di selipkan di antara tubuh mereka. Semuanya mendatangkan efek yang sama, yaitu membuat Baekhyun merinding ingin lebih. Chanyeol memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun yang tak terucapkan. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak turun membelai perutnya, turun lagi, dan Baekhyun mengejang ketika tangan Chanyeol berada di antara kedua kakinya, bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitive.

"Chanyeol—" Baekhyun terkesiap ketika Chanyeol membelai pahanya, bermain-main disana. Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol, mencium lelaki itu sampai dadanya terasa akan meledak kehabisan napas. Ia menggeliat, menggelinjang, menarik pinggul Chanyeol, rambutnya, kulitnya. Chanyeol tidak tergesa-gesa, tetapi tak lama lagi Baekhyun akan hangus seperti abu.

Baekhyun menikmati setiap penjajahan Chanyeol ditubuhnya dan rasanya seolah-olah tidak ada lagi hal yang lebih nikmat dari penyatuannya dengan Chanyeol. Tubuh Chanyeol menekan perutnya, dadanya, dan rasanya begitu memabukkan. Dan akhirnya… akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol menekan kejantanannya. Baekhyun mengerang, mendesahkan nama Chanyeol berkali-kali dengan penuh pemujaan. Chanyeol menutup celah terakhir di tubuh mereka, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Tubuh mereka bergetar karena gairah dan Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk menyesuaikan kehangatan di dalam tubuh Baekhyun yang menyebabkan kejantanannya berdenyut.

Kemudian Chanyeol bergerak, menakan setiap titik di dalam sana dan Baekhyun semakin menggila. Meledak dalam gairah yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dalam waktu singkat Chanyeol menemukan tempo yang pas. Mereka bergerak bersama, memenuhi hasrat masing-masing, dan tidak terpikir untuk berhenti. Lengan Baekhyun tiba-tiba melingkari lehernya, dan dalam sikap diamnya itu, Chanyeol merasakannya; Baekhyun mencapai puncak. Chanyeol merasakan getarannya, merasakan remasan yang menakjubkan, membangkitkan kegembiraan liar yang melecut gairah untuk mendorong lelaki itu ke puncak yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol bergerak lagi dan menyusul Baekhyun ke puncak ledakan yang begitu hebat, melambung tinggi bersama-sama.

Napas Chanyeol terengah dan tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, memeluk anak itu erat-erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun, mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh sayang sementara Baekhyun malah terdiam seperti orang linglung.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya, Baek?"

"Kita tidak berteriak."

Alis Chanyeol mengerut bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita juga tidak menghancurkan ranjang."

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. "Ya. Kita tidak berteriak juga tidak menghancurkan ranjang. Bisa kau sampaikan dengan lebih jelas?"

"Boleh tidak kalau aku menyelinap ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk menelfon Sehun dan Jong In?"

"Untuk apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengerjap seperti orang tolol. "Aku mau bilang kalau aku sudah nge-seks denganmu. Tanpa teriakan dan tanpa menghancurkan ranjang. O-oh! Astaga, tadi itu luar biasa sekali!"

Chanyeol langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai wajahnya memerah.

* * *

**- E N D -**

Well, sebenarnya ini bukan fanfic baru. Rombakan. Aslinya ini fanfic dengan cast yang berbeda tapi kemudian castnya kuganti ChanBaek. Ngak persis sama aslinya, aku re-make supaya ngak ngebosenin. Ada adegan yang kuhilangkan dan kutambahkan. Biar fresh. Dan ini jauh lebih panjang dari yang asli -_-

Maaf sekali ya kalau semisal tangan kalian jadi pegel sewaktu baca fanfic ini. Aku yakin kalian ngak sabar karena sewaktu nge-scroll ketemunya cerita lagi, ngak ending-ending #LOL

Semoga kalian semua suka yaa. Maaf sekali kalau tidak memuaskan dan maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Makasih untuk yang udah mau mampir ^^

I love you and thank you, guys :*

**XOXO, Rara.**


End file.
